


...But I Can't Have Him

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Poetry, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: short. sherlock thoughts.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 3





	...But I Can't Have Him

## ...But I Can't Have Him

by helloliriels

I thought that once,

we had found a place

an equal footing

him

and

I

together

like we meant to stay

addicted forever

a drug-less high

but then I went

and threw it

all away

it is what it is

and what it is now

he'll never say

but I'm in love with him

and i thought he...

but I can't have him

and more the fool

me

**Author's Note:**

> s3-s4 johnlock thoughts.


End file.
